Suicide Love
by Mena-lml
Summary: El amor y la muerte iban de la mano tal y cual iban ellos, el mismo no entendía el porque esa persona tan bella y alegre, enamorada del amor, salía con algo como él... Más conocido como un monstruo suicida...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a **Himaruya Hidekaz**. Sólo la historia y la idea son mías y de mi propiedad. Esto solo estará en este capitulo, por lo tanto, corre para todos los capítulos que se escriban de este Fic. Sin molestarlos más... Disfruten

Cap. 1: El Silencio

Al que lea esto:

Sonara extraño, lo sé, pero a veces, durante el **verano**, siento que voy a explotar, en cualquier minuto, a cualquier hora y cualquier lugar, y simplemente dejare de existir: sin nada más que perder aquí; Y de esa manera estaré arrastrando conmigo a todo y todos los que estén a mi alrededor, familia, amigos, novio, todo... Siento que ya nada tiene ningún sentido en lo que mi vida respecta, que el calor del solmehiela, y el frío invernalmequema, la soledad está llena de gentey la compañía estásola sin que nada ni nadie este con ella, que el miedo es algo normal y que la tranquilad está llena de los peores peligrosque existen en el mundo, que el silencio me ensordece y ya no existe el ruido, porque es tan pacifico, que no se oye...

A veces, en los días más tranquilos de **otoño** pienso que sí dejó de respirar algún día, el día de mañana por ejemplo, sólo habrá una persona sin importancia menos de entre miles de millones que existen actualmente y que a diario, continúan naciendo, creciendo, respirando y muriendo, entonces no habrá ninguna diferencia en el pasar de los días o de las horas en el mundo si alguien mas muere y que sí la muerte me imposibilita de comer, tal vez una persona que es cabeza de una numerosa familia y está sin algún empleo, imposibilitada de un sueldo para la comida, por tanto, muere de hambre, pueda alimentarse ella y su familia, dándole posibilidades a vivir quizá, unos días más...

Suena extraño, lo entiendo, pero a veces desde mi fría ventana durante un crudo y frio **invierno**, veo caer la melancólica lluvia; y me siento como una de esas pequeñas y frías gotas solitarias, de esas gotas que caen desde lo alto del cielo, de la cima, a un charco sucio e inmundo que todos pisan sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, buscando algún lugar para cubrir su cabeza de la lluvia que se avecina, en donde su presencia no suma ni resta nada y que cuando el sol sale para la vista de todos, la evapora, y está solitaria gota deja de existir simplemente, y nadie la extraña ni ahora, ni nunca, porque piensen un poco más: todo el mundo recuerda el frío invierno que vino a pasar y no la gota que cayó en un charco sucio e inmundo desde la cima, como nadie la conoció, nadie la puede extrañar y nadie reclamara su presencia nunca, ya que el sol se encargó de evaporarla y hacerla desaparecer... para siempre.

Ahora que llego la **primavera**, pienso que tengo una autoestima hipócrita, ya que en frente a los demás soy una persona fuerte y fría... Pero cuando estoy solo, me vuelvo un ser demasiado frágil y vulnerable, demasiado para mi gusto, viéndome débil frente al espejo... soy una persona que no tiene amigos, y los poco que tiene, prefiere abandonarlos o desilusionarlos por miedo de que se lastimen por mi propia estupidez, y si no les miento, es mucha. Por eso mismo siempre término contándole todas y cada una de mis penas a mi amiga incondicional: una almohada de mi alcoba. Esa almohada es tan fría como yo, pero es de las que escucha todas mis penas y delirios con una paciencia que se vuelve admirable con el tiempo, ella se puede quedar viendo con sumo cuidado como son mis _brazos los que sufren todos los daños_ de las lágrimas que son derramadas en silencio, puede ver también como mi cuerpo cada vez más demacrado y dañado clama por un auxilio desesperante y ensordecedor, que como he visto... Nadie más que mi almohada nota e intenta ayudar a quitar el dolor que le causa el olvido...

Soy un raro... ¿o no?... porque, a veces, me gustaría llorar por todo lo que me apena: llorar por esos amigos que me excluyeron de su vida lentamente, llorar por mi vida, por mi familia, por los constantes cambios de rutina, o simplemente porque no todo sale como lo planee, pero cuando más lo intento... Simplemente, no me salen las lágrimas... creo que al fin se acabaron...

A la persona que encuentre esta carta, le pido perdón... ya que tuvo que leer las idioteces que pienso pero, de verdad, comencé a pensar de que si sigo luchando, conoceré mas gente, y yo cuando muera, detonare a los que me quieren, y créanme, en este mundo son muy pocas personas gracias al esfuerzo de mantener lejos a los que se me acercan...

Mama: Supongo que tienes derecho a saber que estoy mal, que todas las noches me angustio, que siento miedo, bueno deberías saber que no soy lo que piensas, que de vez en cuando me pongo una almohada en la boca para que no escuches que estoy llorando, y que aunque no lo note... Yo también te necesito. Me criaste sin un padre, y sí que lo hiciste bien, cuida a Emil, él te necesita más que yo... Te aseguro que prefiero que piense que nunca estuve, a que estuve y lo deje solo... Lo siento... soy un enamorado de un mundo ficticio en donde papá y tú nunca se conocieron, por tanto tu nunca tuviste que escapar a Dinamarca porque estabas enamorada, y en ese mundo el no escapa cuando sabe de mí, y tu aun vivirías en Noruega… Mamá, gracias por todo…

Mathias: Realmente te amé... Por favor, perdóname... ¿sí?, para mí, los besos son algo íntimo que solo se comparte con alguien que te importa y que es especial para ti. Puede que sea cursi, pero asi soy, nunca fui un romántico, pero gracias a ti aprendí muchísimo…. Oye, gracias por compartir esos momentos conmigo, por hacerme reír, por llamarme, por hablar conmigo por horas y horas. Gracias Mathias, por cruzarte en mi camino. Al menos hasta ayer, sabía o tenía una pequeña noción de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero aun teniendo eso, lo único que he terminado haciendo es lastimar a la persona que amo…

Atte.

L.B

Continuara!

Bueno, chicos… como notaran, es mi primer Fic de aquí, pero conozco muy bien la mecánica, tratare de actualizar todos los domingos, o domingos por medio, pero créanme, subo mas rápido a mi Wattpad que es Mena-lml y que contesto cualquier duda….

Algun review?, bueno?, malo? Un tomate? ((quedan ricos con oregano xD))

Esu Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: ¿Quién soy?

Bitácora del día de hoy: no empezó muy bien, ¿Porqué?, bueno, hoy desperté en un mundo que no conozco, donde todo es negro y no hay nada para ver como y quién soy, puedo ver mis manos, pero no mi rostro, ya que no hay nada con que reflejarme, por tanto, estoy solo, no me conozco, y no conozco nada…

_**- ¿Cual es tú nombre? -**_ me dijo una voz desconocida que sonaba tan clara como el agua- ¿Quién eres?- le contesté, temiendo volver a quedar sólo...

_**- ¿Cual es tú nombre?**_- me dijo nuevamente - ¿mi nombre?- le contesté - ¿Tengo uno?... esto... bueno, la verdad me gustaría saberlo, quizás, supongo que lo olvide, pero si conoces la respuesta… Soy todo oídos...

- _**¿Cual es tú edad?**_ - dijo de repente la voz - No lo sé... - le respondí - 17 creo... ¿o eran 16?... no lo recuerdo bien... pero tengo claro por mis manos que no puede pasar de más que eso, a menos que no tenga la edad que aparen...

- _**¿Y tienes padres?**_ - dijo interrumpiendome - Todo el mundo tiene padres -le respondí subitamente - de que estén presentes son otra cosa, porque o si no, no estaríamos aquí… ósea, allí, me refiero en la tierra, con más personas que te rodeen a diario…

- _**Y bueno ¿Dónde están?**_ - me dijo suavemente - bueno - comenze de la misma manera botando el aire que mantuve contenido - puedo decir que sí alguna vez estuvieron presentes... en estos momentos, no sé dónde están, tal vez estén vivos y sean felices, o estén muertos en el cielo… o simplemente no estén...

-_** Entiendo... ¿Y tú los recuerdas?**_ - bueno... - comenze un poco angustiado - yo... bueno... yo creo que sé que tengo padres, pero la verdad... no recuerdo de como lucían la última vez que los vi, claro, sí es que lo hice

- _**Y dime tú... ¿Sabes dónde estás? - **_Esa... es una gran pregunta que en mi opinión, merece una gran respuesta, bueno... he vagado por este mundo durante creo o supongo que días, pero no sabría decirtelo con mayor claridad, no tengo forma de ver la hora o algo parecido para saber cuándo llegué y cuanto he pasado aquí... Como todo es negro tampoco se cuanto a pasado ya que no se sí es de día o de noche... y eso no ayuda mucho... así que mi respuesta a tú gran pregunta es: no sé dónde estoy

- _**Ya veo... entonces, no sabes quién soy yo, ¿verdad?**_... Supongo que al morir mi conciencia se fue, entonces tú debes pertenecer a este mundo... Tal vez seas el que me guía por este mundo oscuro y sin fin, y por eso hablo contigo o tú hablas conmigo, como quieras ...

-_** ¿Contigo?**_ - me dijo burlesco - No, no conmigo... contigo!, la persona o cosa mística o de este mundo que me hace estas preguntas tan raras...

- _**Entonces, ¿Estas muerto?**_ - Soltó de golpe, como sí su intención fuera lastimarme - Supongo que sí -dije como sí su ataque no fuera más que una pluma, aunque yo sabía que había sido como un cañonaso justo a las costillas - no escucho ni siento mi corazón -continué con la calma y frialdad que siempre me caracterizó - y tampoco puedo pensar en demasía... como ya te dije, como no veo, ni escucho a nadie, supongo que estoy muerto y sólo...

- _**¿Estas seguro que sólo?**_ - No entendí su pregunta, pero sentí esas frases como si yo mismo me hablará - Bueno, sí... - solté - a menos que te consideres una persona o algo y así no estaría sólo... pero como sé que no es así, sí, estoy sólo

- _**¿Y como lo hiciste, digo... ¿Cómo moriste?**_ - Este animal es peor de lo que pensé... demasiado directo... tanto como. . . ¿como quién?... a quién se parece su honestidad, soy un idiota... ¿no creen? - al fin algo que puedo contestar... - Dijo en un suspiro breve..

-_** ¿Recuerdas tú causa de muerte?**_ - Quiso sonar impresionado, pero es un pésimo actor... - claro -le dije, pero la verdad, no recuerdo ni mi nombre - fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar... creo...

-_** ¿Y cómo fue?**_ - eso sí le salió como sí estuviera impresionado - ohm... bueno... - comenze a mirar a todos lados - yo soy un suicida... - dije... sin entender ni yo lo que decia - una persona que quería la muerte, que la llamaba con anhelo y clamor... - continúaba diciendo, asombrandome cada vez más de mis propias palabras - que ama la muerte como alguien que ama la vida... Un suicida

-_** ¿Suicida?¿Te mataste?**_ - dijo sorprendido - bueno - le respondi algo cabreado - supongo que es por esa razón es que estoy yo aquí y ahora ¿no? - continué - y hablo contigo en estos minutos... sí es que se pueden llamar así, claro está...

- _**¿Cómo lo hiciste?**_ - dijo, sólo escuchando lo que a el le conviene, maldito sangano de mier... - No. . . no lo recuerdo... no recuerdo como llegué aquí... -le dije, el en silencio esperaba un monólogo que nunca llegó

-_**¡Pero dijiste que lo recordabas!**_ - me soltó, fue suficiente para que me cabreara - Yo dije que recordaba haberle puesto un punto final a mi vida y un fin a mi historia, haber cortado el hilo, o apagar la vela - le dije algo muy cortante y cabreado... tal vez demasiado, pero me estresaba no saber quién soy... pero no me quiero quedar sólo en el lado oscuro... literalmente hablando... - como quieras, pero nunca dije que recordaba como lo hice... Pero, ser místico, háblame de ti... ¿Que eres, quién eres y que haces aquí?

_**- Yo soy la poca conciencia que te queda, pero sinceramente me perderás dentro de poco, ya que, yo me voy cuando el calor de tú cuerpo te abandona... Apenas tú cuerpo en tierra se enfrié yo me largo... por eso me asombro que recordará que eres un suicida antes de ver tú cuerpo... ¿Hay algo que desees saber?**_

- ¡Sí!, ejem... ¿mi cuerpo?, a que te refieres?, ¿Quién soy conciencia?, dime por favor ¿como solía llamarme?, ¿tenía padres, familia, hermanos, perro... algo?...

_**-Vamos por parte... tú cuerpo, lo veras recién cuando alguien en vida lo vea... allí recuperaras los recuerdos de a poco... Depende de la persona, cuando la veas, la recuerdas... no todo de golpe... lo demás... es más fácil, eras un chico de 17 años y tú nombre era: Lukas Bondevik, tús padres son nacidos en Noruega... Ella lo amaba, y el le juraba amor, pero, el... un día se marchó a Dinamarca buscando fortuna y le prometio que cuando la tuviera, la llevaría con el... y se fue, a los meses ella recibió una gran noticia y tú naciste con el tiempo... La promesa de tú padre no fue falsa, pero cuando la vio llegar a Dinamarca con un niño de casi 7 años... La abandono, y no supieron nada de el... hasta la llegada de Emil a su vida, cuando tenías 15, un niño con no más de 2 años fue entregado a su madre diciendo que era hijo del hombre que la abandono en un país desconocido... y que el y la madre del niño contaban con ella para que lo cuidara... y luego de eso, estos dos sujetos... se suicidaron juntos... Entonces tú madre se hizo cargo de el pequeño... y tú, lo adorabas... actualmente tiene 4 años, recién cumplidos...**_

Bitácora del día de hoy: Me llamaba Lukas Bondevik y mi padre fue un miserable sangano...

Continuara~

Eso a sido todo amigos!

espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a los que pusieron mi historia como favorito o follow los quiero un montón, actualizo hoy porque mañana y pasado estaré de fiesta lml así que mejor antes que después C:

Alguna duda? sugerencias? review? felicitaciones? tomates?

hasta la proxima!

Subo mas rápido la actualización a mi Wattpad que es Mena-lml y que contesto cualquier duda….

Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3: Me llame Lukas

- _**... Entonces tú madre se hizo cargo de el pequeño... y tú, lo adorabas... actualmente tiene 4 años, recién cumplidos, te gustaba la música y tenías un violín, tus mejores amigos eran un británico y un rumano, ¿extraño no?, bueno estabas es una preparatoria que se conocía por su capacidad de adherir a extranjeros y gente de intercambio... Se llamaba Gakuen high school y era bien conocida por ese mismo hecho...**_

- Conciencia... Por favor... Cuentame más de mi, se que tuve un hermano, mi madre nos cuido, mi padre un completo zangano, pero ¿y lo demás?, se que hay más... conciencia, por favor... te lo suplico...

- _**Eso es aún más fácil Luk...-**_ y de la nada el silencio se volvió horriblemente ensordecedor...

-¿C-Conciencia?- dije preocupado... - ¿Estás por allí? - Solté nuevamente esperando lo peor... - ¿C-Conciencia?... No me dejes sólo... otra vez - y no, nadie respondió nuevamente

Y de esa manera, supe que mi cuerpo se quedó sin su calor y yo... sin mi respuesta.

He caminado sin ningún tipo de camino, sin un rumbo fijo durante mucho tiempo, podría decir que horas y horas... pero sí me pongo a pensar un poco más allá, el tiempo aquí es mucho más largo... porque no creo que mi cuerpo se demorara días en perder su calor, y aparte mi conciencia estuvo bastante tiempo hablando conmigo, pero sinceramente espero que alguien me encuentre pronto... ya nada es igual tras saber algo de quien soy, tengo demasiado dudas en mi mente que me gustaría expresar pero algo me dice que perdería la poca cordura que me queda y de la nada, nuevamente un vacío volveria a hacerse sentir en el aire, junto a mis emociones en este oscuro y frío lugar... La verdad, no siento frío, porque no puedo ya que mi cuerpo no está conmigo, tampoco calor... pero siento y tengo muchísima curiosidad, no me recuerdo, no recuerdo quién soy... Mi conciencia dijo que me llame lukas... Pero ahora ese: te llamaste lukas es tan vacío y tan olvidado que me da pena el seguir con esta cruda y horrible oscuridad...

Tal vez en mi vida, antes de morir fui un zangano como mi padre, tal vez fui de los qué le hizo daño mucha gente, y apenas escuchaba un sonido acusador... buscaba alguna vía de escape dejando mal a los que me querían... y de esa manera muchas de las personas que solían creer en el amor ya no lo hacen, por el miedo a ser lastimados... tal vez le temían a la zona qué es el silencio y abandono de un ser amado... O... tal vez no fui como mi padre, y fui como mi madre, que tal vez conocí a alguien y lo amé con todo mi corazón y éramos muy felices, pero, lo dudo porque sí hubiera sido así... No me explicaría el por qué estoy aquí... muerto, tal vez realmente fui un estúpido zángano...

Espero que me encuentren pronto, no me gusta ir sin rumbo y sin saber quién soy, me hace sacar conclusiones idiotas y sin ningún sentido y que lo único que logra es que me hacen sentir cada vez peor...

- Conciencia, te fuiste en el peor momento... lo único que me hace ver tú ausencia es saber que soy un completo idiota y que estoy muerto... - Dije en voz alta, casi gritando

Tras decir esas palabras vi una pequeña luz, comenze a pensar que era una locura así que entre caminar lento a cada vez más rápido, y terminar corriendo velozmente llegué allí, tal vez haya sido porque recién asimile y asumí que estoy muerto y que nada me devolverá la vida, al tocar la luz vi una figura borrosa, tal vez sea un cuerpo, tal vez no lo sea... Al enfocar mejor la vista definitivamente vi un cuerpo tirado en el piso - Tal vez necesite mi ayuda - pensé... Cada vez me acercaba más al cuerpo... - Tal vez sea yo - Fue un pensamiento fugaz, pero eso me dio mucho valor para acercarme... Me vi en el piso, comenze a analizar mi cuerpo, mi pelo me solía tapar la frente era de un color claro algo así como rubio grisaceo... mi piel era tan clara que llegaba a ser transparente, mi rostro era delicado, tan así como el de una chica, mis cejas y mis labios también... Mis ojos ahora sin vida tenían un tono lila... eran... hermosos... comenze a recordar toda mi vida, lo único malo es que las caras se ven borrosas en mis recuerdos, pero yo me veo... y el que está tirado en el piso sin vida, definitivamente soy yo...

Me veo claramente y sí, me llame Lukas y tenia 17 y un novio, eso me vuelve homosexual, nací en Oslo, Noruega y llegué a Copenhague, Dinamarca a los 7 años para conocer a mi padre e irnos a vivir con el a su casa, el único y gran problema es que el le dijo a mamá "Yo puedo vivir contigo, no con el, ya que nada demuestra que sea mi hijo, pero no te preocupes... Aquí igual existen los orfanatos" y lo único que respondió mamá antes de marcharse fue un "Que te follen"... y no lo volvimos a ver hasta la llegada de Emil a nuestra vida; y fue en su funeral cuando yo tenía 15 años y Emil sólo alcanzaba los 2 con suerte...

- Veo mi cuerpo - dije en un estado de shock, recién terminando de procesar toda la información - oh mi dios... veo mi cuerpo - intenté estar sereno, y camine hacia donde estaba mi cuerpo, me puse a su lado; notando su falta de vida - yo... yo.. ¿realmente me suicide? - comenze a analizarme mejor, vi mis piernas y mis brazos... - oh... mi... dios - estaba idiotizado entre recordar y recordar cada corte en mi cuerpo - dios mío... - vi un frasco con aspirinas y una botella de vodka... - Dios santo...

Y recordé todo... todo lo recordé... el porque lo hice, el como lo hice... todo... pero lo único que en estos pequeños minutos está claro... es que: Me llame Lukas y me suicide con pastillas...

- ¡Mi cabeza ya no desea más información o recuerdos vagos!- dije y me imagine con un conejo en brazos, cuando recién llegué a Copenhague, y lo peor, es que no me imagine, sí no que me recordé - todo marchó bien hasta ese recuerdo... Ahora me siento nostálgico... recordé demasiado por hoy... - o eso pensé- comenze a calmarme un poco y a pensar que todo iba bien en mi cabeza, pero de la nada un sonoro:

- ¡LUKAS!, ¡Dios santo! - Grito alguien desde el umbral y corrió por mi cuerpo... - ¡LUKAS!

Resono en mis oídos, y temo que no quiere irse...

Continura~

Eso a sido todo amigos!

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias nuevamente a los que pusieron mi historia como favorito o follow los quiero un montón, recuerdenlo!~

Alguna duda? sugerencias? review? felicitaciones? tomates?

hasta el próximo viernes~ así es, actualizare los viernes porque mis finde son re complicados y nunca, ¡Nunca! tengo tiempo...

Subo mas rápido la actualización a mi Wattpad que es Mena-lml

Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Antes del capitulo lml, contestare mi primer review aquí...

NightKids: ¿final bueno?, ¿final malo?, aún no lo decido... Pero el por qué de su suicidio sí se explica más adelante... Gracias por darle el tiempo a la pequeña historia... pensé que nadie la leería jamás u.u

Bueno, y sin más

Luces, Cámara, ¡Acción!

Cap. 4: ¿Por qué? - Parte #1

Pov Mathias

_**Cuando por primera vez te vi**_

_**supe que el cielo era para ti y para mí**_

_**y para ti y para mí**_

_**Nunca más podré dormir**_

_**nunca más podré soñar **_

_**con nadie que no **_

_**seas tú... ~**_

Les contaré mi vida desde los 15... Bueno, yo en esos minutos de la vida no sabía qué hacer, pero joder... cambio todo en menos de 10 segundos...

En esos segundos me sentí así, tal y cual como esa canción, iba por los pasillos de mi escuela cuando se comienza a reproducir ese tema... No es que yo escuche esa música, ni nada por el estilo, pero en un grupo de whatsapp mandaron ese audio y se me olvido borrarlo, bueno como sea...

Busque mi celular cuando por la ventana, lo vi... Mi celular puso la canción adecuada, para el momento adecuado, habíamos 879 alumnos en mi escuela, 50 de ellos eran extranjeros o becados de otros países, y el resto, eran daneses comunes y muy corrientes, ¿Pero saben cuál es el dato curioso de todo?, me llamo la atención él, solamente él...

Como les decía iba caminando por el pasillo de mi escuela y me cole en una ventana simple que daba a un árbol que casi nadie se acercaba, sí me preguntan el porqué, yo les responderá un sonoro y muy amistoso "ni idea"... bueno, en ese árbol, estaban tres chicos sentados sobre las gruesas ramas, estaban escondidos, se notaban los zapatos, al principio pensé que serían los idiotas del Bad friends trío, ya que esos idiotas harían de todo por llamar la atención del resto del alumnado, pero al enfocar más la vista me di cuenta que no eran ellos, eran tres, pero no eran los tres idiotas...

Intenté mirar mejor, me enfoque mejor y pude ver a Vlad, era un rumano y su nombre completo era Vladimir Popescu, salía y a la vez no con Dimitri, un chico de Bulgaria, pero se notaba que eran sólo amigos de sexo, ya que cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos ni se miraban, lo conozco de una clase de matemáticas que compartimos y nos tocó hacer en grupos de 5, trabaje ese día con Alfred, Dimitri, Vlad y Tino, allí se conocieron Vlad y Dimitri, fue súper incomodo, por que se marcharon en mitad de la clase y nadie sabía a dónde habían ido, y no volvieron hasta el día siguiente sin dar ningún tipo de explicación...

En otra rama leyendo estaba el cejas, se llama Arthur Kirkland, Novio de Alfred desde los 13... Arthur es un británico muy peleador, se gano el apodo de cejas porque tiene unas cejas más gruesas que el tronco del árbol, es mas cejas que cara… La verdad, no sé cómo Alfred lo soporta, pero le jura amor hasta boca abajo y una pistola en la cabeza, lo peor es que no estoy jugando… Cuando Scott Kirkland se entero de que su hermano menor, salía con Alfred, llego a la escuela hecho humos y golpeo al americano hasta que se canso y luego lo amenazo con un arma en la cabeza diciéndole que terminara con Arthur o lo mataba, Alfred no quiso, y grito que lo amaba… Scott solo lo miro y le dijo a Arthur ''_**Cuídalo, porque si lo pierdes, no les daré nuevamente mi bendición'**_'… y así, llevan 2 años de salir… lo de Scott fue una mera prueba para ver si se podía confiar en el americano, y si que funciono…

Pero volviendo al tema…. Del que yo no sentí flechado, fue del chico que estaba con ellos… era, lo más hermoso que podría ver en la vida… y que veré, claro está, su pelo le tapaba la frente y es de un color claro algo así como rubio grisáceo, muy lindo... su piel era tan clara que llegaba a ser transparente, era de rostro era delicado, tan así como el de una chica, sus cejas y sus labios también... Sus ojos ahora tenían un tono lila... eran... hermosos... Lo único que se, que al verlo quise ser un espejo para que se muestre a mi todos los días...

Corrí hacia donde ese gran árbol para poder presentarme, y cuando llegue, llame a Arthur

- Oye, Arthur, Alfred te está buscando, ¡dice que encontró al que te rompió las bolsas de té en el barro! – Arthur bajo lo más rápido que pudo y salió disparado en busca de su amante, y así cobrar venganza

- Ok, gracias – y se fue… Uno menos… Lo que yo le dije no era mentira tampoco, había sido el Bad friends trio, les encanta molestar al cejas, ven esos idiotas son capaces de todo por llamar la atención, cuando volví a mí, vi que Vlad bajaba a saludarme, así que pensé que el otro chico igual lo haría… pero no lo hizo.

- Hola Vlad – lo salude como siempre lo hago, o cada vez que lo veo y no esta cejas cerca– ¿Como esta Dimitri? – le dije casual, solo para entablar una conversación con el… Creo que yo y Tino somos los únicos que saben de ellos, porque Alfred se creyó toda esa mierda de _**''me sentí mal y Dimitri se ofreció a llevarme''**_

- Hola Mathias, ¿Qué tal tu vida?, ¿aun no consigues novio, que te metes en la vida de otros? – Dijo el… también muy casual, como ven, no nos llevamos tan mal

- La verdad… creo que me enamore, y no sé cómo decírselo, soy algo tímido en el tema del amor… - Le dije algo nervioso… - Y creo que esta vez es enserio… Fue un amor a primera vista

- ¿a si?, el famoso ''el amor es para idiotas'' está enamorado – dijo con una cara divertida - y ¿quién es el desafortunado o desafortunada?, ¿lo conozco? – me dijo con un deje burlesco

- Bueno… La verdad, creo que si lo conoces… y necesito toda tu ayuda… es bueno, el - apunte al chico que seguía concentrado en su libro, Vlad me miro, vio que apuntaba y su sonrisa se borro por completo… - ¿Vlad?, ¿Estas bien?

- Oh… te enamoraste de nuestro queridísimo Lukas Bondevik… - lo pensó por unos segundos… - Mala elección Mathias, - dijo mas para sí mismo, que para mí – una súper mala elección… - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible - sabes que a mi me gusta molestarte mucho, pero esto en encerio, no lo digo de malo, ni nada – volvió a dirigirse a mi – pero Lukas no te escuchara nada de lo que quieras decirle… es, bueno, el… ¡descúbrelo tú mismo! – y se marcho corriendo dejándome allí con la duda…

Y alli comenzo todo… Me acerque a Lukas –sabia su nombre por el descuido de Vlad – pero este me vio y no me dijo nada… lo quede observando y me volvio a mirar…

- Tu no eres ni Vlad, ni Arthur… ¿Quién eres? ¿ Y porque te acercas a mi asi, sin mas?– me dijo super friamente sin despegar su cara del libro

- Me llamo Mathias Køhler, tengo 15 y quiero ser tu novio, porque me gustas y quiero que seas solo mio, no me gusta compartir lo que realmente me gusta – le dije lo mas timido que pude, pero ese chico si que me ponia nervioso….

-¿Que? – dijo, sin poder entender nada de lo que hablaba ese danes – no entiendo a que viene todo esto…

- Te digo, seamos novios, si funciona continuamos, si no, no… y listo… Pero intentemoslo ¿si?

- Tu… realmente, no quieres relacionarte con alguien como yo…

- Lukas, dime… ¿Mataste a alguien?- ¿Qué? no, ¡claro que no! – o ¿violaste a alguien? – ¡No! ¡Yo no seria capaz de eso!– emm,¿ le has robado algo a alguien con armas de fuego? – no… - dijo un poco espantado - a que viene todo esto?!

- A que no veo ningun mal en relacionarme contigo Lukas… es mas, creo que me enamore a primera vista de ti…

- No sabes nada de mi kølher, y no quieres hacerlo tampoco – dijo sin mas, y se bajo del arbol de un simple salto

Trate de bajar lo mas rapido posible y lo tome de la manga - Si salgo lastimado - comencé- tal vez puedas decirme un te lo dije, tentador no? – me sostubo la mirada y siguio su camino

Y asi fue como despues de dos duros meses de tratar de conquistar a ese lindo Noruego, mis plegarias dieron frutos,y yo y lukas comenzamos a salir como amantes…

Continuara...

Había pensado poner un tema inicial en todas las partes de ¿Por qué?

La canción que tengo aquí se llama:** Un amor violento- de los Tres**, esa canción es hermosa, deberían escucharla…

Y eso es todo queridos amigos...

Y sin más

Algún review?, tomate?, saludo?, consulta?, queja?, emmm ideas?, cualquiera, puedo tomarla en cuenta!

Hasta la próxima C:


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5: ¿Porque? Parte # 2

Pov Mathias

_**Para amar Para amar**_

_**debes tratar de todo entregar**_

_**para amar Para amar**_

_**una identidad debes falsear **_

_**para amar Para amar**_

_**siendo estúpido serás feliz**_

_**para amar para amar**_

_**debes evitar soñar **_

_**debes olvidar soñar... ~**_

Iba por el pasillo de mi linda casa cuando comenzó a sonar esta canción… Está me la mostro Antonio en clases de matemáticas un día, y me dijo que es de una banda latina de las que él suele escuchar en los recreos y las clases, pero me recordó tanto a mí, que la tengo de tono de llamadas…

Para que mentirles, mi vida era hermosa, soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil este año por votación popular, conseguí empleo en la disquera de Kiku como vendedor, me nombraron mejor vendedor del mes dos veces consecutivos y todo con Lukas iba genial.

La vida me sonríe, pero lo más importante de todo es que a estas fechas, junto a Lukas, tenemos nuestros lindos 10 meses de noviazgo... Ambos tenemos 16 años y vivimos aún dependiendo bajo la falda de alguien, pero eso no significa que no podamos vivir todos los días como sí del último se tratase y así, nosotros somos muy felices juntos, hace un tiempo atrás, oí que somos como el hielo y el fuego saliendo, muchos dirían que el hielo se derretiría algún día y que como nosotros, me quedaría solo, pero yo soy de los que piensa que el fuego se apagara antes de que el hielo se derrita, porque el fuego sentirá el agua fría que se acerca, y se queda allí, hasta que el fuego se extinga por completo... Porque si de salvar la vida de Lukas se tratase, yo soy capaz de dar mi vida para salvarlo a el, ya que, sí hay algo que realmente quiera en este mundo, ese algo es Lukas, y el sólo pensar que puede morir y me dejarme solo algún día… Me dan ganas de no seguir en este mundo... Porque, si él se mata, también lo voy a hacer yo, y él lo sabe…

Hace poco tiempo atrás me entere de Vlad que Lukas, ¡mi Lukas!, ya había intentado matarse varias veces… La primera vez fue cuando fue abusado por su tío paterno, si, el puto hermano mayor de su puto padre… Su tío lo violó cuando solo tenía 12 años, llego un día y se le presento a la madre de Lukas como , el primogénito de los Borchgrevink (sí, Lukas es Bondevik ya que el cabron no le dio el apellido y lo hizo el mejor amigo de su madre), pidiéndole pasar la noche ya que al día siguiente viajaría a Suecia junto con su hermano menor Lief.

Ellos eran 3 hermanos: el menor era el padre de Lukas llamado Vanir, el de el medio era Lief, y el mayor era Bodolf, fueron criados sólo por su padre el que murió cuando el mayor tenía 17, entonces Bodolf se encargo de criar a sus hermanos menores a través de los años.

Aurora, la madre de Lukas, sólo de buena persona simplemente lo dejo pasar la noche con la condición que él se marchara a la mañana siguiente apenas se despertara… Pero en esos momentos ella no sabía que esa decisión sería la peor de su vida y que en esa noche, la familia Borchgrevink destruiria su vida nuevamente... Lukas quedo en un shock del cual con el tiempo le impidió la comunicación con el resto de la gente, y eso lo volvió desconfiado… Intento cortarse las muñecas, varias veces, cortes profundos, otros no tanto, en los brazos y en las rodillas, y sí ese día no lo encuentra su madre, Lukas habría muerto…

Y la segunda vez que lo intento, fue un mes antes de conocerme, en otros términos, tres meses antes de comenzar a salir conmigo, el día que yo lo vi por primera vez y me sentí tan flechado por Lukas, había sido mismo día que había podido asistir a clases, en términos más generales, el primer día en asistir luego de que en el hospital le dieran de alta luego de su segundo intento de suicidio en menos de 3 años, cuando Vlad me conto de esto, me sentí pésimo… ¿Que sería de mi sin Lukas?… Por eso Vlad me dijo que era una mala decisión enamorarme de Lukas, ya que me había enamorado perdidamente de un suicida, pero no me importo, si él se mata, también lo hare yo… fue una promesa secreta que me hice ese mismo día… La segunda vez, fue por un hecho que yo aun desconozco por completo…

Supe del primer incidente cuando con Lukas llevábamos 6 meses, y fue porque le pregunte a Vlad el porqué Lukas siempre usaba muñequeras, ya que nunca lo había visto sin algún par en sus brazos… cuando me entere de el por qué usaba muñequeras, lo abrase y llore, por primera vez frente a él, el no entendió el porqué de mi llanto nunca, me pregunto en más de una ocasión, pero siempre se quedaba con la misma respuesta "nada, solo estaba sensible ese día, ya me conoces, soy una niña en sus días cuando quiero", pero él es muy listo, y siempre intenta sacarme la verdad, pero agradezco que no supiera, ya que no quiero que piense que me meto en su vida más de la cuenta y que rompa conmigo, quiero que él tenga la confianza suficiente en mi, y él me cuente, así yo puedo golpear a su tío tranquilo y con el permiso exclusivo que Lukas me da…

Cuando Lukas acepto comenzar a salir conmigo hablamos y acordamos ir lento, despacio... Así nos conoceríamos mejor en el tiempo que saliéramos, esa fue la única cosa que me pidió, y yo como lo amo, acepte gustoso... Si lo hacíamos así, yo creo que el creyó que yo me cansaría de él, pero se equivoca, yo nunca me cansaría de verlo allí, leyendo, escribiendo, durmiendo, bebiendo su café, observándome, sonrojandose cuando lo descubro, volviendo a mirarme, buscándome en la cafetería para sentarse en algún lugar de donde pueda verme y sonriendome para decirme que nos podremos ir juntos, lo amo, y eso no cambiara...

Todo en nuestra relación era muy linda, y va por etapas, primer paso: conocernos mejor, segundo: empezar a salir, tercero: primera cita, cuarta: primer beso, quinta: formalizar todo, sexta: conocer a su familia… Me gusta ir lento con él, hace que nuestra relación se vuelva especial, he conocido muchas cosas de mi amado Lukas, por ejemplo cuando empezamos a salir le ponía nervioso estar muy cerca de mi, pero ahora ya ni tanto… También se que gusta muchísimo el café, pero muy cargado y sin azúcar, y si puede le echa crema o leche, ama el helado de frutilla, pero nada le gana al de chocolate, prefiere caminar que andar en automóviles, pero se cansa demasiado rápido, no le gustan las flores como regalo, pero tiene muchísimas en su casa porque le encanta decorar con ellas, le pone nervioso llevar gente a su casa, prefiere los gatos que los perros, pero tiene un perro en casa que quiere mucho y lo mima como a un hijo, y solo le presenta alguien a su madre cuando tiene mucha confianza en esa persona.

Cuando recién cumplimos nuestro primer mes en que estábamos juntos fuimos a comer a un restaurant para poder celebrarlo adecuadamente, y cuando íbamos llegando a su casa para presentarme a su madre, ella no estaba…

_**Flashback**_

- Creo que mamá salió - me dijo algo aliviado y tranquilo que cuando recién entro a buscar a su madre para avisarle que yo iba de visita- no podrás conocerla hoy... lo siento muchísimo

- No importa - le dije sonriente - vendré mañana, pasado, e incluso el día que le sigue de pasado, o el que sigue de ese, pero quiero conocerla y que ella me conozca, quiero que sepa con qué clase de bastardo sale su querido Lukas - le dije sonriente y le guiñe el ojo derecho – porque sé que ella te adora

- Mathias... ¿Porque haces esto?, no logro comprenderte ni una cuarta parte de todo lo que haces, nos conocemos poco y hace poco, pero insistes en querer estar conmigo como mi pareja... Y-Yo de verdad no quiero lastimarte, no entiendo el porqué tu insistes en salir conmigo, yo realmente… no entiendo el porqué sigues aquí... porque me elegiste a mí de entre todos las personas que hay en nuestra escuela... Mathias – tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miro a los ojos – me da miedo lastimarte... pero también me aterra lastimarme más de lo que ya estoy... ¿Porque sigues conmigo a pesar de las advertencias? - me dijo algo triste y curioso

- ¿El por qué dices?... Porque te amo Lukas Bondevik, porque a pesar de que tú padre es un jodido puto cabeza hueca, le agradezco... Porque gracias a él pude conocerte y saber que eres el amor de mi vida... Nunca te dejare sólo... Nunca...

Y en esos hermosos momentos, Lukas me robo nuestro primer beso, en ese beso pasamos varias etapas... Primero comenzó entre rápido y desesperado, yo le correspondí encantado, pero luego el beso comenzó a ser lento y dulce, cada vez más suave, estábamos descubriendo la boca del otro como sí nuestra vida dependiera de ello... Cuando nos separamos fue porque ya nos quedábamos sin aire suficiente en nuestros pulmones... El me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, que se que nunca se me olvidara...

Cuando el beso acabó, le tomé del rostro con ambas manos, le bese la frente y le seque las lágrimas que caían por sus bellos ojos, lo volví a besar lentamente y él me rodeo despacio la cintura con sus manos, correspondiendo el beso, me mordió el labio juguetón, y yo me comí sus labios como venganza.

- Sabes algo Lukas - le dije sonriente mientras el miraba con curiosidad - nosotros... digo tú y yo, nacimos separados, en distintos países, con distintas lenguas y diferentes culturas - le dije mientras acariciaba su labio, el me miro algo confundido - pero nuestros labios - continué lentamente - calzan perfectamente, como sí los hubieran moldeado para no separarlos nunca... siempre juntos con los del otro - le dije - y me alegro de que Dios nos haya creado y juntado... porque eres tú lo único que le da luz a mis ojos en este opaco mundo... te amo mucho...

Me volvió a sonreír dulcemente y volví a secar suavemente sus lágrimas... Me invitó a pasar para poder esperar a su madre dentro de casa y así la conocía ese mismo día... Decidimos poner una peli para entretenernos, lo bese, me beso... me beso, lo bese... Al final estábamos más preocupados de descubrir a que sabía la boca del otro, que en ver la película...

_**Fin Flashback**_

Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 8 en un accidente automovilístico, entonces no se bien lo que es que tus padres estén siempre presentes… Ese mismo día pasaron muchas cosas, me fui a vivir con unos tios de la parte de la familia de mamá, ya que mis abuelos ya habían fallecido, allí conocí a Berwarld, un enemigo natural y de familia… Así que ese día, cuando fui a la casa de Lukas, cuando ese mismo día llego Emil a su vida, me presente a la madre de Lukas y esta me recibió con los brazos muy abiertos… Creo que su familia, se volvió algo de mi...

_**Flashback #2**_

Estábamos más preocupados de descubrir a que sabía la boca del otro, que en ver la película, pero de repente escuchamos la puerta de la casa abrirse…

- ¿Lukas?, llegue hijo… ¿Puedes ir al comedor?, ¿Estás?, tengo que hablar contigo un tema de suma importancia… – decía su madre, pero Lukas estaba rojo como un tomate – ¿Lukas?, ¿estás en el salón?

- Voy de inmediato… - le grito a su madre para que esta no fuera al salón – tú debes venir igual, si quieres presentarte, debes hacerlo ahora – dijo muy nervioso

- Si, mi amor – le dije y él se puso más rojo – recuerda que lo que me prometo lo cumplo – lo bese fugazmente

Cuando estábamos en el comedor, nos sentamos juntos en la mesa, para que su madre supiera o sospechara algo y nuestro trabajo se facilitaría… Lukas se notaba muy nervioso, tal vez era su primer novio en presentarle a su madre… Así que me esforzaría en caerle bien a ella, o tal vez fuera amargada e incluso fanática religiosa… Cuando ella entro a la habitación, entro con un niño… bueno, yo no sabía que Lukas tuviera un hermano, el niño tenía por lo mucho dos años… como note, Lukas también estaba sorprendido de ver al niño… por lo que supuse que ese niño no era su hermanito pequeño… Lukas fue el primero en hablar…

- Aurora, ¿y ese niño?, ¿Quién es?- le dijo Lukas sorprendido, pero curioso

-Es tu hermanastro… tu padre se suicido, junto a su madre, tal vez le haya pedido elegir entre ambos, y ella lo eligió a él… - maldita perra, pensé, como abandona a su hijo pequeño por un hombre idiota… - y te preguntaras que hace este niño aquí… ¿no? – Lukas asintió – yo quede a cargo de este niño, por ser la madre de su otro hijo… Se llama Emil Steilsson, nació en Islandia… - miro al niño – tu padre volvió a hacer lo mismo Lukas, pero su madre no lo eligió a el por sobre todas las cosas… Por favor Lukas… intenta hablar con el… no ha dicho nada desde que lo enviaron hasta aquí…

Odie al padre de Lukas, Lukas miro al niño y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, este así lo hizo, el de ojos lila intento hablarle y conseguir una respuesta… de la nada, se quedo callado, Lukas estaba llorando, abrazo al niño y le decía que no se preocupara de ese zángano, que no volvería… Lukas estaba abrazando al niño pequeño, diciéndole que el seria su nuevo hermano y todos serian una nueva familia, una que no lo dejaría solo, y que no se preocupara, porque él lo defendería… Emil comenzó a llorar junto con Lukas, llamando a su mamá y diciendo que se portaría bien, (claro, en irlandés), pero que no lo dejara, claro, todo en un idioma de niño de dos años, mi corazón se rompió y comencé a llorar, Aurora también lo hacía, pero ella estaba más tranquila que nosotros, se también que el corazón de Lukas, también se hizo pedazos, pero cuidaría a Emil costase lo que costase… Me prometí también que Emil sería como un hijo para mí desde ahora… Yo el padre, Lukas la madre, y Aurora, su nueva abuela… Que lo consentiría… y que no lo abandonaría…

Luego de que toda la tristeza paso, y Emil se durmió junto a Lukas, entendía a Emil, sabía lo que era estar sin tus padres… me presente a la madre de Lukas, Aurora, ella asombrada de que su hijo saliera con alguien tan enérgico como yo me dio muchas bendiciones y deseos, me dijo "Si el llora por tu culpa, te castrare, ¿entendido?" luego se largo a reír y yo también lo hice, y luego agregó "no, encerio" yo entre divertido y asustado le asentí y ella me sonrió de vuelta… y bueno, como yo sabía era el primero en conocerla… Lo que no sabía, era que yo era el primer novio de Lukas y el primero en ir a su casa y presentarse a su madre… Me sentí sumamente importante en esos segundos… Y lo agradezco… Porque amo a Lukas, y me siento acogido en una familia que ha pasado muchos problemas… Que a mí no me importa ayudar a enterrar… Porque soy de los que piensan que en esta vida, existe algo llamado: Borrón, cuenta nueva

_**Fin Flashback #2**_

Continuará~

La canción es: Para amar de los Prisioneros ((Banda chilena) de mi chilito bello))

Lo de siempre chicos…

Esta es el capítulo más largo de todos los escritos hasta este momento, y creo que uno de los más emotivos que voy a escribir…

¡Os quiero una tonelada! Y gracias a los que me siguen y leen mi historia

¿Review?, ¿consulta?, ¿felicitaciones?, ¿tomates?, ¿Ideas?


	6. Chapter 6

¡Buenísimas a los que me leen, perdón por la demora!, primero que todo, los Review:

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Gracias!, sin mentirte, el viernes quería subir el cap. Pero no me dio animos, y recién hoy me digne a comenzar a escribir algo… ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

**NightKids**: A mi igual me encantan, junto con el Usuk y el Spamano son mis OTP... Aún no veo que será el final, sí será Happy end o Bad end... pero tendrá un final inesperado, eso está claro C: , me gustan las ideas medianamente más largas, así que yo creo que esta tendrá 15 caps app, o sólo 10... no se, tal vez tenga mas, tal vez tenga menos, así que no se…

Emmms, bueno me demore unos días más ((muchos más)) de lo planeado, pero tuve muchos problemas con mi estúpido novio, terminamos en una discusión y buuuuueh, ahora el es mi ex novio, todos saben como termina eso ((Llorando y llorando como nenaza, cada uno llora como puede, ¿no?))... Así que hoy recién me digne a escribir algo aquí, por que no es culpa de los poquitos que leen esto… y bueno sin más demora, ¡El capitulo!

Advertencias? : Violencia, malas palabras, y lemon ((oh lemon, tan esperado)) y creo que nada más

Cap. 6: ¿Por qué? Parte #3

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_/ Esas heridas no parecen sanar

_**this pain is just too real**_ / Este dolor es demasiado real

_**there's just too much than time**_ / Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo

_**Can not erase**_ / No puede borrar

_**When you cried**_ / Cuando tú llorabas

_**I'd wipe away all of your tears**_ / Yo sacaba todas tus lágrimas

_**When you scream**_ / Cuando tú gritabas

_**I'd fight away all of your fears**_ / Yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos

_**And I held your hand**_ / Y he sostenido tú mano

_**though all of these years **_/ A través de todos estos años

_**but you still have**_ / Pero tú todavía tienes

_**all of me**_ / Todo de mi

_**of me…**_ / de mi

La vida curiosamente sigue sonriéndome, es más, si la vida fuera una persona, pensaría que esta tratando de coquetear animadamente conmigo, y yo como un buen idiota le diría que no porque amo a Lukas, pero si no conociera a Lukas, ya estaría teniendo sexo duro con la vida, aun trabajo con Kiku en la disquera, pero ahora mi jefe nos paga casi el doble de lo que pagaba el principio, la tienda es muchísimo más grande ahora que cuando recién empezamos a trabajar, y como solo trabajamos nosotros dos, el jefe nos paga súper bien.

La última vez que di señales de vida aun tenía 16 y con Lukas llevábamos solo 10 pequeños meses de noviazgo, como regalo de aniversario en nuestro primer año nos regalamos la llave de nuestras casas, yo la llave de Lukas la tengo colgada con una cadena, y el mi llave la tiene de la misma forma pero en un collar muchísimo más corto que se le ve hasta de fantasia, como si fuera el adorno inspirada por esos tipos que fabrican los collares , si incluso decoro la llave, bueno, ahora ambos tenemos 17 años y llevamos 2 años enteritos, 1 mes y 28 días… Muchísimo tiempo, ¿no?, pero yo aun me siento como si fuera nuestro primer mes… sigo enamorado de él como en el primer momento, siento que pertenezco a Lukas desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, cuando estoy besándolo, de vez en cuando recuerdo cuan nervioso me puso el poder estar cerca de él la primera vez que le hable… y me digo a mi mismo, _**"yo sigo y seguiré enamorado de Lukas, lo amare hasta que mi corazón se pudra en la tierra, hasta el final de los tiempos"…**_ incluso, ya me ha dicho "_Te __amo", _es simplemente hermoso…

Pasado mañana cumpliremos 2 años y 2 meses, lo echo de menos, no lo veo hace ya hace 2 semanas, él ha estado ocupado en distintas cosas… estaba un poco triste ayer por el no poder verlo, hasta que sentí mi celular vibrar, Lukas anoche me llamo y me pidió ir a verlo para nuestro aniversario y así estar en su casa por la tarde antes de salir… estoy algo ansioso, él casi nunca me llama, y cuando lo hace es porque es realmente importante…

_**Flashback**_

- ¿Aló?, ¿Lukas?, es raro que me llam… - me interrumpió un sollozo que se escucho algo ahogado - ¿E-Estas bien?

- ¿Mathi-as… puedes venir a mi casa?... por favor… es urgente… - dijo rápidamente y muy bajito, como sí fuera para que nadie lo escuche hablar

- Voy, espérame… - Y antes de colgar ya estaba saliendo

Ese día puedo decir que rompí mi record… Digo, de mi casa a la de Lukas eran 10 minutos caminando, y mi record hacia esa casa era de 7 minutos con 2 segundos, Pero ese día y en esos minutos, no se cumplieron ni 2 minutos desde la salida de mi casa, y yo ya estaba afuera de la de Lukas

Cuando llegue, vi que todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero si veía bien, podía ver el rulito anti gravitacional de Lukas entre las cortinas, pero él no se veía, tal vez estaba escondido y mirando afuera… Me pareció muy extraño, comencé a buscar con la mirada lo que posiblemente estuviera viendo Lukas, y vi que había un hombre fuera de la casa al cual nunca había visto, tenía el pelo grisaceo y una barba del mismo color... tenía los mismos ojos de Lukas, incluso el mismo color... tocaba el timbre cada 5 segundos y miraba a todos lados nervioso… ¿Sera amigo de Aurora?, fue lo primero que pensé, no, Lukas en esa situación pensaría en hacer entre dos cosas si así fuera, uno lo abría hecho pasar, o dos lo abría espantado, pero allí seguía aquel extraño hombre, decidí acercarme

- Buenas – le dije al extraño – ¿A quien necesita? o ¿A quién busca? – continúe rápidamente…

- Ah, bueno… - Miro la casa algo confundido, luego volvió a mirarme de una forma lenta pero muy precisa, eso me dio mala espina - ¿Aquí vive la Sra. Aurora Amdahl? (Es el apellido de soltera de Aurora, ya que nunca se caso con nadie, por tanto, su apellido no cambia), tiene un acento noruego muy marcado…

- ¿Si, ella vive aqui, para que la necesita? – le pregunte muy confianzudamente, pero no me importo ni un poco

- Bueno – me miro con su peor cara de pocos amigos – Vengo a ver a Aurora – me respondió de forma que alguien le respondería a un niño diciéndole que navidad termino y que hay que esperar otro año para volver a tener juguetes – Somos parientes, ¿y tu?, ¿Quién eres? – me dijo de forma venenosa

- ¿Yo? – Le dije algo asombrado, porque todo el nerviosismo que el tenia desapareció en cosa de segundos para responderme de forma cruel e incluso agresiva – Soy el novio del hijo de Aurora, Lukas

- Ah, ¿sales con esa peste de chico?, interesante, pensé que se quedaría solo el resto de su vida – dijo con una mirada de asco- Pero veo que es peor que eso y que se volvió gay… que asco de crianza tiene esta Aurora – dijo mirando la casa

- Perdon, no escuche quien era usted – lo interrumpí de golpe, a Lukas ni siquiera Aurora, que es su madre, lo insulta – creo que lo dijo muy despacio y no lo alcanze a escuchar

- Oh, claro, mis modales… - me miro de pies a cabeza – Yo soy Badolf Borchgrevink, el primogenito de esta hermosa familia, vengo a ver a Aurora, ya que ella tuvo un hijo con mi difunto hermano…

Sin mentirles, mi cabeza dejo de funcionar después de que dijo Borchgrevink, y luego primogenito, mi cuerpo reacciono solo, mi cabeza no siguió mi ritmo y mis manos se movieron por instinto y sin tener mi cuerpo, mi cabeza ni mis manos bajo cuidado… Golpee a ese tipejo hasta que me canse, y cuando me canse lo segui golpeando, de pronto llego incluso a dolerme las manos de tanto golpear a ese imbécil, pero no me importaba, el había obligado a Lukas a tener relaciones con el, casi me niega la oportunidad de conocerlo, si Aurora no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ya no tendría a Lukas conmigo… cuando me percate lo mierda de persona que era ese idiota al que estaba golpeando, de que por SU culpa Lukas intento suicidarse, mis manos ganaron fuerza otra vez, otra ronda de golpes a ese infeliz… Pero me detuvieron unos brazos, Lukas me abrazaba y me trataba de sostener para que no lo siguiera golpeando…

-Mathias… dejalo, no lo vale… - dijo, apoyando su cara en mi hombro

- Este… Este idiota te hizo daño… te daño Lukas…. Te hizo llorar… - me rompí a llorar, no por pena ni nada, si no, por la impotencia que tenia… - Por su culpa… tú… - me mordí el labio para calmar las lagrimas – él era lo único que tenias de tú familia paterna… Aurora confió en el…

- Ahora te tengo a ti Mathias… Aurora ahora confía en ti… - continuaba abrazándome con mucha fuerza, pero su voz era débil – el ya no lo vale

- Pero te amo, no quiero verte sufrir… ¡Y menos por algo como eso! – apunte a su tío, que estaba en el piso semiconsciente – Por él… por ese idiota… tú…

-Entremos a la casa… podremos hablar allí – me interrumpió, pero no soltó su agarre

- Si… - me solto y yo pude apreciar el puré de tío que hice en el piso esa tarde

En esos momentos entramos a la casa, y apenas entramos, él comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, sinceramente, me olvide de su tío, de que estábamos en la entrada de la casa y que en cualquier minuto podría llegar Aurora con Emil del doctor, lo único que me detuvo en esos minutos, fue que la cara de Lukas sabia a lagrimas, y esas lagrimas sabían a dolor y miedo… Así que pensé _"Lukas no quiere hablar de esto conmigo" _así que continúe besándolo sin remordimientos, pero otra vocecita en mi cabeza decía _"Pero Lukas es capaz de llegar a otro extremo si no habla conmigo ahora", _así que comencé a separarme lentamente de Lukas, pero el al percatarse de esto, tomo el beso con más fuerza impidiendo poder soltarme de su agarre _"Vamos Mathias, debes ser fuerte y no caer en esos tentativos labios para poder hablar con ellos en vez de comerlos"_

- L-Luke… D-Debe-mos hablar – era constantemente callado por los besos que mi compañero me daba

- Te dire – me solto de pronto y avanzo hasta el sillón, palmeo a su lado y me sonrio algo triste – solo que también quiero que tu me hables de esto…

Allí me entere de todo… me lo conto desde su punto, y mientras lloraba yo lloraba con él y secaba sus lagrimas, cuando paraba de llorar, volvía a empezar, cuando se alteraba, yo luchaba contra sus miedos e intentaba calmarlo, a pesar de que tal vez yo tampoco estuviera bien, pero el es todo lo que yo quiero para mi, y no me importaría que me mataran por no negar que lo amo… Porque yo soy como Alfred, yo también gritaría que amo a Lukas sin importarme el gatillo que hay sobre mi cabeza, no me importaría tampoco si ese gatillo es apretado o no, porque un balazo seria más suave que el desprecio de Lukas, el me contaba cosas mediante yo le iba preguntando, me pidió no contarle nada a Aurora de que Bodolf había estado buscándola, ya que ella era capaz de acriminarse, yo nunca había odiado tanto a un hombre, ese tipo es una rareza, todos merecen el perdón, pero gente como a ese tipo, lo único que merecen es una escoba en el culo y sin lubricantes, Lukas me pregunto él como yo sabía de la existencia de este estúpido tío, y yo le dije que me habían contado, me pregunto quién me había dicho y yo no le respondí… Luego se largo a reír… Su risa era música para mis oídos… era hermoso…

- Sabes, no importa quién te haya dicho, porque justo ahora, se lo agradezco… Porque Bodolf sabia pelear muy bien cuando yo era mas pequeño y tu aun así, le diste una pateadura en todo el culo, que nunca se le olvidara…

- Lo se… Lukas… – dije y luego me perdi en sus ojos lilas que tanto me gustaban – sabes, yo te amo, patearía mil culos solo si te miran…

-Que celoso… - me sonrió de lado

- No soy celoso… - pensé un poco - pero pobre del que te mire que no sea yo!

- Por eso… - me sonrió tiernamente y me tomo la cara con su mano derecha

- ¿Por eso?, ¿Por eso qué? – le dije

- Por eso te amo – me sonrió y me beso

Ese fue su primer "Te amo" y nunca se me olvidara porque lo dijo de forma tan sincera, que me volvió a enamorar, sus buenas 9769 veces más… lo que me dijo después, me quedo dando vueltas, y le agradecí muchísimo a mi subconsciente… _"Sabes Mathias, si tu no me hubieras parado hace un rato, cuando me dijiste que debíamos hablar, yo abría roto contigo… No te asustes, solo porque si no hubieras decidido parar, abrías tomado mi cuerpo, y no mi corazón y eso me habría demostrado lo que tu realmente querías, pero como decidiste parar, tomaste mi corazón, y este en su centro solo dice Mathias"_ saben, todos los días, me enamoro mas de Lukas… Es mi razón de ser…

_**Fin Flashback**_

Pero si lo pienso bien, Lukas ya me regalo su cuerpo, y bueno… yo no me negué, ya que al igual que él, lo deseaba con todo mi ser, pero eso el ya lo sabe… ¿Quereis saber cómo fue?, todo empezó cuando cumplimos un año y medio

_**Flashback #2**_

Fui a buscar a Lukas a su casa ese día, yo iba con unos jeans algo gastados y una polera negra pegada al cuerpo... y Lukas iba con unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa a cuadros roja que le llegaba por sobre el muslo, llevaba el broche dorado en forma de cruz y un gorro negro con unos lentes grandes, cuando ibamos de paseo por el parque a Lukas se le ocurrió ir a ver una película que quería ver hace ya unos días, así que fuimos a ver la que eligió él, y la que yo no entendí muy bien ya que nos sentamos al fondo del cine y nos preocupamos mas en la boca del otro… Lukas me pasó a rosar y bueno, sentí una presión grande en mi pantalón que necesitaba liberar con mucha urgencia…

- L-Lukas… voy al baño – le dije algo sonrojado al verlo tan sonrojado, con su voz agitada y despeinado… OMG.. BAÑO!... – Vengo en un rato…

- Pero si estamos en la mejor parte de la peli... - me tomo de la mano – quédate…

- Es que… - ¡Eso debería ser penado por la ley!, ¡es demasiado adorable! – Es que me… me pusiste duro, y bueno, necesito liberar... bueno… ya sabes…

Lukas paso por toda la gama de rojos, aparte que en la película justo cantaron algo como _"Libre soy!, Libre soy!, No puedo ocultarlo más!"_ y de pronto se paro de su asiento y me miro, al principio pensé que se había enojado conmigo, pero cuando se paro y me tomo de la mano, me saco del cine y entre besos y abrazos llegamos a un hotel… Lukas me miro y yo le sonreí, le dije que si él lo quería yo también, y si no, yo tampoco, que lo esperaría, me sonrio y entramos, sin nada, solo el dinero para pagar, ni lubricantes, ni condones, ni nada, solo nosotros… Entramos al cuarto que nos asignaron rápidamente y vimos la cama, era de dos plazas, los cobertores que tenía eran unos tonos medio crema, y la cama tenía flores… Pero no me importo esa belleza, una mas hermosa estaba a mi lado…

- Lukas, estas seg- me interrumpió y no me dejo continuar, yo aun estaba con mi erección a punto de estallar… y el sólo me beso y me dio un sonoro "sí"...

Comencé besando suavemente sus labios, de una forma suave e incluso sutil, como sí fuese la primera vez que lo hago, pero luego, en cosas de minutos estaba como un animal hambriento sobre su boca, nos separamos solamente cuando nos quedamos sin aire... Lukas entre beso y beso intentaba seguír el ritmo que yo llevaba, pero al aumentar el ritmo sólo se dejaba llevar por mi simplemente, le quite su gorro y sus lentes y lo guíe a la cama, lo recoste sobre está y me puse sobre el para continuar besandolo, sus ojos me mostraban tanto su amor como su lujuria, entre besos y caricias comencé a quitarle la camisa a ritmo lento pero seguros, cuando le quite su camisa y deje su torso desnudo, pude asegurarme a mi mismo que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida, él al ver que me quedé viendo su hermosura, soltó una risita y me quitó la polera, me sonrio y me beso donde estaba mi corazón "_**esto me pertenece**_" me dijo, yo lo volví a besar en los labios y luego lentamente bajé por su cuello, besando su palida piel, el ambiente cada vez se volvía más caliente y Lukas con sus gemidos y suspiros no ayudaba con calmar el calor, lo aumentaba más, entre besos por aquí, caricias por allá, mis pantalones se volvieron una simple molestia, y los de Lukas, aún más, le quite los pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos y vi que Lukas, al igual que yo, estaba duro, vi las blancas y pequeñas manos de Lukas temblando, mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón, le sonrei y a eso el se sonrojo, cuando me quito el cinturón yo me quite los jeans quedando sólo con mis boxers, Lukas se puso de todos colores al verme semi desnudo, y eso lo hizo verse aún más adorable de lo que ya es... Lleve tres de mis dedos a su boca, y él, con toda la lujuria que tenía, lamio mis dedos como sí estos fuesen un bastón de caramelo, cuando ya estaban bien mojados, bese su pecho a la altura de su corazón _**"y esto a mi"**_ le dije sonriente y en esos minutos, metí mi primer dedo en el pequeño agujero de mi lindo novio y este soltó un gemido suave por mi intromisión, luego metí el segundo dedo, con un poco más de prisa haciendo que Lukas se abrazara a mi cuello y gimiera nuevamente, bese su piel blanquecina y metí el tercer dedo en su estrecho agujero, intenté prepararlo para lo que se venía, llegando con mis dedos cada vez más adentro, hasta que sentí que estaba listo para poder ser sólo uno con ese chico que tanto amaba... Saqué los dedos del agujero de Lukas y puse mi ya duro miembro en la entrada de mi novio, y lo envesti de golpe, soltó un grito de dolor cuando me adentre en él, espere a que el se acostumbrara a la invasión y cuando sentí que él se movía comprendí que tenía el permiso para moverme, comenze a envestirlo de forma lenta y delicada para que no le doliera tanto, pero el me pedía que fuese más rapido y yo como un buen novio, cumplí con ello, y así, poco a poco, la velocidad de chocar nuestros cuerpos, fue aumentando, entre las envestidas cada vez más rápida, y el hilo de voz que tenía Lukas, aparte de eso, sí le sumamos su sonrojo y que se veía agitado, explica mucho el porque termine dentro de él... Las envestidas ahora eran más lentas, así podría sacar mi miembro de él, cuando estaba fuera de Lukas, me recoste a lado de él y lo abraze, y nos dormimos así, sin que nadie nos interrumpiera...

_**Fin Flashback #2**_

Continuará~

La canción es: _**My Inmortal de Evanescence**_, es una canción muy triste, pero que me llego hasta el kokoro xC

Lo de siempre chicos… Siento muchísimo la demora, el próximo cap. es el último de ¿Porque?, así que todos sabemos que será algo más extraño xc

¡Os quiero una tonelada ( aunque me demoró) ! Y gracias a los que me siguen y leen mi historia

¿Review?, ¿consulta?, ¿felicitaciones?, ¿tomates?, ¿Ideas? ¿No?

Esu =)


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!, aquí les traigo la actualización del capitulo nuevo... Pero antes que todo, los review! :')

_Annonyng-Anko7:_ Me alegra mucho que te gustara!, el capitulo anterior es uno de mis favoritos de la historia... La canción que me dijiste entrara, pero mucho más adelante, ya la había visto hace un tiempo, y ya estaba planeada para la historia *-*

_NightKids_: *con una copa en mano* Por esos novios inútiles que lo único que hacen es ser unos malditos celosos... peeeero bueh, me alegra que te haya gustado, eres mi primer review, así que me alegra que te gustara :) espero que este Cap igual te guste (aunque es triste ((o eso creo yo)), ya que lloré al crearlo)

Bueno, volví como todos los viernes!

Cap. 7: ¿Porqué? parte # Final

Pov Mathias

_**¿Cómo quieres que yo siga solo **_

_**Sabiendo que ya no estás? **_

_**¿Cómo quieres que ahora yo despierte **_

_**En las mañanas si no está tu olor...? **_

_**¿Cómo voy a hacer para seguir? **_

_**...**_

_**Voy a contar hasta 5 **_

_**Y quiero que tú me digas **_

_**Que todo esto es mentira **_

_**Que nada de esto sucedió **_

_**Voy a contar hasta 5 **_

_**Para que salgas de ahí **_

_**Quiero que toquen la puerta **_

_**Abrir y que seas tu ~**_

Como les había dicho hace unos días atrás, Lukas me llamo para ir a su casa el día de hoy, y así poder celebrar nuestros 2 años y 2 meses como Dios manda a toda pareja hacerlo, ósea, Dios no ama a los homosexuales... así que… Retiro y cambio lo dicho, y así celebrar nuestros 2 años y 2 meses como Satanás manda, el nos regalo la lujuria y el deseo ¿no?... ok, sonó muy estúpido, pero como saben, es verdad... ¿Saben?, Hecho mucho de menos a mi novio, de verdad lo echo de menos, no lo veo hace ya 2 semanas, casi 3, él ha estado ocupado en distintas cosas y no he podido ir a verlo porque no lo he encontrado en casa, siempre sale Aurora y me dice "_Salió con Vlad_", "_Arthur lo llamó para salir con él a una feria de libros que se instaló cerca de su casa_", o simplemente "_no está, salió hace 15 minutos.._.", creo que ya les conté eso también, me sentí vacio sin Lukas estas semanas, además como no estar vacio si hasta Kiku salió con Heracles estos días y estuve solo en la tienda, además nuestro jefe contrato a Alfred en la disquera antes de ayer, entonces ayer no hizo más que mirarme con lastima y decirme para recordarme que Lukas estuvo ignorándome olímpicamente y que eso significaba cansancio y el cansancio lleva al quiebre, y me puso algo triste, pero si fuera así, no me habría llamado para juntarnos, solo me hubiera … el hubiera… ¡¿Qué hubiera hecho Lukas para terminar conmigo?!, Dios ahora estoy algo ansioso, él casi nunca me llama, y cuando lo hace es porque es realmente importante, ¿y si realmente quiere terminar?, no, espero que no, Alfred es un idiota y nunca sabe lo que habla, además seguro que esta picado porque Arthur está hablando demasiado con Francis desde que son vecinos, y que si por esas cosas no está con Francis o esta con Vlad o Lukas, o sólo Vlad o sólo Lukas, pero que no a podido verlo y que se siente celos de que yo vea a Lukas pronto y por eso quiere arruinar mi felicidad junto con Lukas y quiere hacerme creer cosas que no son ciertas para hacerme sentir mal, sí, eso debe ser… pero bueh, ni Alfred ni nada me quito las ganas de ver a Lukas, y para salir con él, el día de hoy, me puse unos pantalones que eran de color negro, unas converse color negras y un polerón verde oscuro que esta algo viejo ya, pero que es mi regalón y por eso aun no los he tirado, a y porque cada vez que Lukas me ve con él, me sonríe tiernamente, porque me lo regalo él cuando cumplimos nuestro primer mes, porque siempre se quejaba de que pasaba demasiado tiempo desabrigado y que me podía resfriar y contagiarlo apenas estornudara y muchas otras cosas que encontré lindo, y recuerdo que esa vez yo le regale un poni de peluche que era más grande que su mesita de noche, el cual aún conserva, cuando se lo pase, venia en una caja grande envuelta con un papel dorado y una cinta roja con blanco el papel fue hecho trizas en menos de 10 segundos, pero la cinta aun la tiene guardada, cuando vio el peluche, sus ojitos lilas brillaron y se sonrojo, no era un sonrojo de vergüenza, si no, un sonrojo de alegría, puedo jurar que nunca se llego a imaginar que alguien como yo, le regalaría algo así, bueno yo tampoco pensé que sería capaz de darle algo así, me costó muchísimo sacarle ese tipo de información a Vlad, fue la semana más larga de mi vida, al principio no quería decirme que tipo de cosas le gustaban a Lukas, y me mandaba al diablo con frecuencia, pero tras insistirle un poco, accedió, solo tuve que sabotear la cita que tenia Dimitri en esos días, y listo... Realmente ni siquiera la sabotie la cita de Dimitri, el mismo Dimitri me dio la idea del presunto "sabotaje', incluso, el planeo todo, ni siquiera existió cita, solo me costaron unos cuantos dólares y un par de audífonos nuevos, y tenía la información de Vlad y una bella sonrisa de Lukas…

Cuando iba llegando a la casa de Lukas divise a Aurora y Emil tomando un taxi, entonces supuse que Lukas estaría solo en casa por esa tarde, trate de me acercarme corriendo a ellos para saludarlos antes de que se fueran a donde sea que fueran, y eso intente hacer, enserio, pero cuando estaba a unos metros de ellos dos, justo les paro un taxi, y Aurora se subió a toda velocidad, y así, junto con Emil y el taxi se fue tan rápido como había llegado… Pare de correr al verla marcharse, aún estaba ansioso por ver a Lukas, y eso no me ayudó mucho, "_**tal vez no me haya visto**_" pensé, pero de igual manera, me pareció un poco extraño, nunca la había visto tan seria… quizá solo medico con Emil, otra vez…

Llegue a casa de Lukas y comencé a llamar para que fuera a abrirme la puerta, o simplemente, para que supiera que ya había llegado a buscarlo y me llevara al infinito y más allá, pero no salía nadie, me pareció raro, así que entre con la llave que él me dio, y fui directamente al cuarto de Lukas, tal vez estuviera dormido, o escuchando música, o simplemente ambos, dormido con música, había veces que llegaba a su casa, y lo veía así, y me tiraba a su lado a verlo o escuchar su respiración hasta dormirme junto a él, pero cuando entre al cuarto, no estaba dormido, estaba en su escritorio, despierto, estaba allí, escribiendo algo, se veía tan metido en eso que escribía... ¿Qué cosa?, tal vez un trabajo escolar, siempre que lo veía así, me gustaba observarlo, porque casi nunca lo veíamos estudiando en casa, y se veía muy lindo concentrado, y subia sus notas, así que era bueno para mi y para Aurora… Así que me quede en la puerta, esperando que notara mi presencia, pero llevaba casi 15 minutos y aun no me veía, así decidí llamarlo…

-Hola amor, ya llegue – le dije para llamar su atención, no porque no me gustaba que él estudiara, sí no que, porque no quería quedarme allí todo el tiempo

-Hola Math… - sea lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo, apenas me escucho, lo escondió, porque ya no estaba sobre la mesa – no te escuche entrar, lo siento - dijo de forma suave…

-Incluso llame cuando recién llegué, pero nadie salió, y cuando te vi aquí, estabas tan concentrado que me dio pena molestarte– le sonreí tiernamente– feliz cumple mes mi vida – le sonreí y me acerque para besarlo - espero que duremos muuch-

Lukas me callo con un beso suave, nos besamos, pero ese beso no sabía cómo sabían como los demás que Lukas me había dado en toda nuestra relación de noviazgo, y eso que estábamos cumpliendo otro mes, este beso aunque fue muy dulce y cálido, sabia muy raro, ese beso sabia a como si mi lindo novio quisiera despedirse de mí, mientras me besaba y yo lo besaba a él, intente no llorar, porque me dio algo en el pecho que me oprimió y me hizo un fuerte nudo en la garganta, fue tan fuerte, que si hubiera continuado besándolo, me hubiera roto a llorar... incluso, todos los besos de ese día, me sabieron a un "_**Adiós**_", en esos minutos, trate de no pensar en eso, y solo pensar que eran tonteras mías y que Lukas no estaba despidiéndose de mí, porque estaba junto a mí, y de allí, el no se alejaría jamás, porque nos amábamos como si de eso dependiera la vida, le susurre un suave _**"Te amo" **_y él me acaricio el rostro y me volvió a besar, y volvió a sentirse un "_**Adiós**_"... se alisto y nos fuimos, llevaba una camisa a cuadros verde que le quedaba algo grande, unos pantalones gastados en la rodilla y unas converse gris, en el pelo llevaba su broche que en vez de verse femenino, se le veía incluso masculino, en sus brazos, sus infaltables muñequeras, tuve un dejabu... me dieron ganas de llevarlo al cine a ver alguna película, o conducir hasta la playa para recostarme a su lado en la arena, pero saben, este mes le tocaba a él elegir el lugar, así que yo solo lo seguía por donde me llevaba, se veía algo decaído, pero seguro de su decisión, incluso se veía tierno intentando decirme a donde quería ir, fuimos a comer y pidió lo mismo que la primera vez que salimos, lo raro, es que nunca pide lo mismo, incluso nos sentamos en la misma mesa, y no fue de casualidad, sí no, que él quería esa mesa, ya que había una pareja sentada y el espero que se fueran para poder pedir lo que quería comer, su decisión me pareció linda, e incluso romántica…

-Oye, ¿te diste cuenta de algo? – Le pregunte a mi lindo novio cuando intentaba comerse su parte de la pizza familiar que pedimos para los dos, me miro confundido esperando que le respondiera sin más rodeos, como a él le gustaba, y así lo hice – Hoy, sin querer queriendo, combinamos, estamos vistiendo de los mismos colores – le sonreí

El miro su ropa con cuidado y luego vio la mía, vio el polerón que llevaba y me sonrió dulce pero nostálgicamente…

-Es verdad… - Me sonrió- que raro, ¿no?… - luego siguió comiendo, estaba mas distraído de lo normal, así que siempre que quería hablar con él, lo pillaba en las nubes

Luego fuimos al colegio, la verdad, eso me pareció raro, ¿Por qué íbamos al colegio?, ¿Por qué justo el día de hoy?... me pareció extraño, pero decidí solo seguirlo, íbamos por donde estaba el árbol que casi nadie se acercaba, el que aun después de haber sido presidente del centro de alumnos e incluso pasar casi toda mi secundara aquí, aun respondería un sonoro y muy amistoso "_**ni idea**_" si me preguntaran el por qué nadie iba por allí… Para mí, ese árbol tiene tanta historia, que si lo cortaran el día de mañana, me pondría muy triste… En ese árbol donde conocí a Lukas por primera vez, cuando lo vi por primera vez también, cuando me declare de forma muy loca, y donde 2 meses después el me acepto como su novio… En donde Vlad me advirtió que cometía un error al enamorarme de Lukas cuando yo aun no sabía que él era un suicida, donde llore cuando me entere de que lo era, dónde nos escondiamos para besarnos durante los recesos y las algunas clases, o donde muchas veces le dije _"te amo_" y escuche un "_yo también_"… son hechos tristes y felices, pero que a la vez marcaron mi relación con Lukas… Se subió al árbol y se coloco de la misma forma que cuando lo conocí, así que yo subí, al principio hubo un silencio, que duro varios minutos, así que yo supuse que habíamos ido para recordar, pero nuevamente, él marco otro hecho en nuestra relación…

- Mathias… tenemos que hablar de algo delicado... - no me miraba, se miraba las manos – Lo siento por todo... hasta ahora... he sido un imbécil idiota y no quiero que me odies...

- ¿Eh? – lo mire extrañado, no sabía a qué se refería – ¿Qué ocurre mi vida?, ¿Pasó algo? - Lukas me decía todo eso, pero no me miraba

- Q-Quiero terminar contigo - me quedé helado, sólo pude mirarlo, cualquier palabra que quisiera salir, no se articulaba bien, y salía muda - ya no es lo mismo, no siento lo mismo que sentía al principio – sentí su voz a punto de romperse, pero en ningún momento me miro – Me canse de todo, de todos, de la escuela, de mi familia, de mis amigos, de ti, me cansé de todo – lo iba a interrumpir, no me la podía creer aun, pero él no me dejo – Se que es extraño, pero así soy, debía acabar bien todo contigo para estar yo bien, por eso fuimos a los mismos lugares que la primera vez… y sin querer, incluso llevamos ropa que combina, ropa que se parece... - tomo aire y lo boto con un deje de tristeza - Mathias, de verdad lo siento, no te amo tanto como tú me amas a mí, y no quiero seguir haciéndote daño, no me creas todo lo que te digo, porque no siempre es verdad...

-L-Luke… amor, mira – me interrumpió casi de inmediato

- Mathias -dijo fuerte, pero su voz se suavizo de inmediato - no hagas esto más complicado de lo que es, creo que duramos demasiado, mucho más de lo que realmente quiziera, y ahora solo estoy pagando el error… te dije que era una mala idea, ¿lo recuerdas?

_**Flashback**_

- No sabes nada de mi kølher, y no quieres hacerlo tampoco – dijo sin más, y se bajo del árbol de un simple salto

Trate de bajar lo más rápido posible y lo tome de la manga -** Si salgo lastimado - comencé- tal vez puedas decirme un te lo dije, ¿tentador no? –** me sostuvo la mirada y siguió su camino

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Ahora puedo decirlo... Te lo dije Mathias, era un error..

- L-Luke… ¡N-No siento que esto sea un error! – mi voz comenzaba a romperse de a poco – el verdadero error seria el separarnos – y se rompió como si de cristal se tratara – y-yo de verdad te amo – le dije cuando las lagrimas caían – y se que tu igual lo haces – intente sonar fuerte, pero mis sentimientos no me ayudaban – por favor, Luke, no me digas que no me amas de la misma manera, porque sé que me amas… Mi vida…

- Por favor Kølher, ¡No hagas esto mas difícil!, se que fui un bastardo, pero por favor, ¡Deja ya el asunto!

Lukas en esos momentos marco otro hecho en ese árbol, el final… Vi que se bajaba del árbol y se iba, como la primera vez que lo vi, se bajo de un simple salto para marcharse, comencé a llorar desenfrenadamente y como una nena, y cuando habían pasado por lo menos 1 hora y media desde que Lukas se había marchado, yo aun seguía allí, combatiendo contra mis lagrimas, que salían cada vez más rápido y me puse a pensar _"Me llamo Kølher, eso solo lo dice para no llorar, por eso no uso el Mathias, o el Math, que siempre utiliza", _eso logro calmarme un poco… Pero mi pecho aun dolía, y volví a llorar, tenía mis ojos rojos por tantas lágrimas... Me veía patetico, cuando decidí que era hora de volver a casa, tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas y mis nervios tampoco ayudaban, comencé a batallar por cómo me bajaría de aquel árbol, y cuando mire a los lados, vi el broche de cruz de Lukas, y allí mi cabeza dio mil vueltas con todo lo que me había dicho Lukas …

"_Lo siento por todo, ya __**no es lo mismo**__, __**no siento lo mismo**__ que sentía al principio, __**me canse de ti…**__**no te amo**__ tanto como tú me amas a mí, y __**no quiero seguir haciéndote daño**__, no me creas todo lo que te digo, porque no siempre es verdad, creo que __**duramos demasiado, y ahora solo estoy pagando el error**__"_

Y allí, encontré el mensaje oculto de Lukas…

"_Mathias, de verdad lo siento, no__** te amo tanto como tú me amas a mí**__, y no quiero seguir haciéndote daño, __**no me creas todo lo que te digo**__, porque __**no siempre es verdad**__"_

El me ama, y por eso, no quiere hacerme daño, esa es la verdad de esa frase, el resto, es mentira, baje rápidamente tal y como lo hizo Lukas para bajarse, y sinceramente, fue más rápido, de la escuela a la casa de Lukas, había una hora de diferencia, así que trate de alcanzar un taxi, pero ninguno paraba, tenía un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo, cuando al fin paro uno y fue casi hecho un tren a la casa de Lukas, al bajarme le pague, cerré la puerta y me adentre a la casa de mi novio, desde que nos separamos habían pasado sus buenas 3 horas, así que cuando entre, sentí una mala espina que no me dejaba avanzar bien…

- ¿Aurora?, ¿estás en casa? –Nadie me contestaba - ¿Hola? – fui al cuarto de Aurora y vi un sobre con dinero y una notita para Lukas que explicaba que se iba por el día, y volvía por la mañana muy temprano, se iba por problemas con la familia de Emil

Allí, mi angustia creció, y sentí un dolor en el pecho… Corrí al cuarto de Lukas, pero la puerta estaba trancada… intente abrirla pero no se podía, lo comenze a llamar fuertemente y de forma desenfrenada y cuando no había respuestas, mande a la mierda la puerta de mi novio, y la tire de una patada y la puerta al fin se abrió, y mi corazón se destrozo, mis ojos lloraron solos, y mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía… todo en mi mundo se destruyo… ¿Qué sería peor que esto en mi vida?... creo que nada… Cuando volví a mí, lo único que reaccione a hacer fue:

- ¡LUKAS!, ¡Dios santo! – Grite desde el umbral de la puerta y corrí hacia mi novio que estaba tirado en el piso... - ¡LUKAS! – Intente tomarle el pulso mientras llamaba a una ambulancia con la misma mano que sostenía su broche – Lukas por Dios… - Y no escuche su pulso, sus pálidas mejillas estaban sin vida, y sus ojos lilas, ahora no tenían su brillo…

Mi vida acabo en ese instante, ¿no?, cuando llego la ambulancia, yo aun estaba a su lado, intentando despertarlo, pero nada funcionaba, Lukas ya no tenía vida, intente llamar a Aurora y no me contestaba, hasta que lo hizo, lo primero y único que soltó mi voz antes de volver a romperse y hacerse añicos, fue: _**"Lukas está muerto"**_

_**Fin **_((Solo de los ¿Por qué?))

La canción de este capítulo es _**Por ella de Tronic, **_es una banda chilena súper antigua, pero buena… Le saqué unos versos a la canción y quedó así... Además, que me venía como anillo al dedo para el capitulo…

Desde ahora en adelante, vuelve a relatar Lukas, hasta nuevo aviso, lo siento muchísimo, esto, bueno, no pude evitar llorar mientras escribía esto la verdad, y eso que me dijeron que no estaba ni emotivo ni nada

Bueno, alguna duda?, sugerencia?, tomate?, review?

Os quiero un montón!

Hasta el próximo viernes!


	8. Chapter 8

Primero que todo... Los review sensualos...

_**Annoyng-Anko7:**_ Bueno, 2 cosas, primero: Me encanta que te encantara el capitulo, me hace muy feliz de hecho :D , y segundo: Cuando leí que conocías la canción, y que me la recomendaba, me puse a reír como una boba xD, no espere que conocieran la canción, así que me subio el ánimo C:

_**NightKids**_: Gracias por tooodo tú apoyo!, tal y como decía, tú fuiste mi primer review y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la razón de porqué Lukas se suicido... Nuevamente agradezco tús apoyos capitulo por capitulo Joasjoaajos C: gracias

_**Aki-tamashi26**_: Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te guste y que te siga gustando :)

y sin más demora de la que ya tengo, el capitulo

Cap.8: ¿Sin remordimientos?

Si es que les soy cien por cierto sincero, no se en que momento en especifico de mi vida, decidi dejar a solo a Mathias, abandonar a Aurora e incluso no volver a ver a Emil... Tal vez haya sido porque cada vez que lo veo, me siento culpable, ya que mi muerte esta más cerca que la vuelta de la esquina, o tal vez porque mi cuerpo era el que sufría constantemente por culpa de mis miedos infantiles, traumas del pasado e incluso mis inseguridades mediocres... Mis muñequeras deben ser cada vez más largas ya que no se sí Mathias podrá soportar cada vez más cortes en el cuerpo que él considera lo mas hermoso que conoce, cada vez que estoy cansado, o simplemente cuando estoy triste, mis brazos son los unicos que sufren las consecuencias de mis actos, mi almohada es la unica que me da el consuelo necesario para poder seguir, y Mathias lo unico que temo dejar solo, Aurora no estara sola jamas, tiene a Emil con ella, pero Mathias no tiene a nadie… el problema de los cortes en mi cuerpo no me importan mucho, que el verdadero problema no es ese, sí no, que realmente no me doy cuenta de que me estoy cortando hasta que mis brazos comienzan a sangrar y mi corazón a arder y la verdad, no le temo a la muerte, temo morir sin poder despedirme de nadie... He tratado de evitar a mi novio, incluso, cuando viene a verme, Aurora le dice que no estoy en casa, solo porque yo le digo que diga eso, y no porque no lo ame, de hecho lo extraño con todo mi corazon, pero necesito que pueda crear una vida sin que yo este allí constantemente, necesito que pueda ser feliz sin depender de mí allí para lograrlo, y la unica solucion para eso, es que yo no este alli para impedirselo... El otro día, llame a Mathias para juntarnos el dia de hoy, ya que cumpliamos otro mes de noviazgo... Cumpliamos 2 años y 2 meses, el sólo hecho de llevar tanto tiempo con una persona tan carismatico como Mathias, me hace realmente muy feliz... pero, yo estaba decidido a hacer otra cosa, muy distinta a celebrar... En la mañana surgió una discusión grande con Aurora, y pienso que mis palabras la lastimaron un poco en su interior, sinceramente, espero que no crea que fue por su culpa el motivo de mi decisión... Eso no me dejaría irme tranquilo... Quería disculparme con ella en la tarde, pero salió, no pasó ni siquiera ha despedirse de mi, pero sólo tocó mi puerta y me dijo que había dejado dinero sobre su cama y una nota con indicaciones, entonces se marchó, había salido con Emil, lo siento Aurora... pero ese era él momento adecuado... Me puse a escribir mi carta de suicidio, de forma no muy lenta, pero con letra clara, era simple, dos planas de palabras para agradecerles, soportarme, amarme y de esa forma, despedirme de ellos... No lloré en ningún momento mientras escribía y transcribia la carta, pero cuando estaba en él final de esta...

-Hola amor, ya llegue – Escuche la voz de mi persistente y amado novio detrás mío, trate de esconder las ojas de la mesa, para que no sospechara nada...

-Hola Math… - Guardé los papeles entre las tablas del escritorio, lugar en donde tenía las pastillas y la botella de Vodka– no te escuche entrar, lo siento - le dije de forma suave, verlo allí, frente a mi, hacia que mi corazón pidiera y clamara por un auxilio, para que solamente Mathias lo rescatara y de esa manera pudiera salvarme de lo que haría ese día, ya que sí lo miraba más gráficamente, dentro de un pequeño cajón, se encontraba mi vida...

-Incluso llame cuando recién llegué, pero nadie salió, y cuando te vi aquí, estabas tan concentrado que me dio pena molestarte– me sonrio tiernamente, sí sólo supiera... tal vez, le abría gustado desconcentrarme... sí sólo lo supiera... Me perdí en su sonrisa... – feliz cumple mes mi vida – volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba para besarme - espero que duremos muuch-

Lo calle con un beso, mi corazón pedía ansiosamente ese contacto, me decía a gritos que quería despedirse de esa boca, me clamaba y pedía que no soltara esos labios jamás, que continuará besando la boca que habían creado tantos momentos geniales y dulces, la boca que me había consolado muchísimas veces y que me había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles, pero mi mente pedía callarlo, no podía escuchar esas palabras, porque me arrepentiria de todo, y no quiero seguir lastimando a Mathias... trate de besarlo de forma dulce y cálida, tratando de olvidar lo que quería hacer él día de hoy, mientras me besaba y yo lo besaba a él, intente no llorar, los recuerdos comenzaron a atacarme y él impactó fue tan fuerte, que si hubiera continuado besándolo, me hubiera roto a llorar, Mathias no tenía la culpa, pero él no quiso alejarse de mi cuando le dije que yo era un error... me susurro un suave _**"Te amo" **_y yo, le acaricie el rostro y lo volvi a besar, sinceramente, soy un cerdo muy egoísta, sí sólo no fuera tan egoísta, ya lo hubiera apartado hace muchísimo de mi vida, y el no tendría que sufrir nada, pero, otra vez, sólo pensé en mi... y ahora él sufrirá las consecuencias... por el temor a llorar, trate de alistarme rápidamente y sin más demora, nos fuimos, mientras me vestía, no podía dejar de acariciar mi broche, con ese broche, yo daría mi último pasó está tarde, este mes me tocaba elegir el lugar al que iríamos, trate de verme decidido, para que no sospechara nada, fuimos a comer y pedi lo mismo que la primera vez que salimos, es primera vez que pedí lo mismo, de todo él tiempo que hemos estado juntos... incluso nos sentamos en la misma mesa, cuando llegamos había una pareja sentada y decidi esperar que se fueran para poder pedir lo que quería comer, me pareció tonto, pero no quería otra mesa, sí no, él plan no funcionaria...

-Oye, ¿te diste cuenta de algo? – Me dijo Mathias mientras comía la pizza que me obligo a pedir, lo mire para que me dijera, tenía la boca llena y no podía hablar, él entendió eso y dijo– Hoy, sin querer queriendo, combinamos, estamos vistiendo de los mismos colores - me mostró su infaltable sonrisa

Mire mi ropa con cuidado y luego vi la de él... vi el polerón que llevaba y no pude reprimir la sonrisa nostálgica que mostré yo…

-Es verdad… - Trate de sonreirle para que no se preocupara por mi, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que me dificultaba el respirar- que raro, ¿no?… - luego trate de seguir comiendo, me puse a pensar en distintas cosas para no ponerme a llorar y abandonar la decisión que tanto me costo tomar, estaba tan absorto en mis cosas, que no le prestaba atención a Mathias, y cada vez que me decía algo, yo no sabía de que me hablaba...

Luego fuimos al colegio e íbamos por donde estaba el árbol que con Vlad y Arthur considerabamos mágico, él primer día que nos conocimos, fue en ese árbol, y dijimos que ese árbol estaba embrujado, así nadie se acercaria a el, y bueno, ese rumor aún corre, así que nadie se acerca allí... ese árbol era muy importante para mi... aquí conocí a Math, aquí pensé en ser su novio... aquí era dónde nos escondiamos para besarnos durante los recesos y las clases... Donde me declaró su amor incondicional, y donde con miedo, lo acepte, donde sólo Mathias podía disipar mis miedos... Me subi al árbol y trate de colococarme de la misma forma que cuando lo conocí, una nostálgia recorrio mi espina dorsal, y cuando él subió, tuve que calmar mis impulsos para no confesarlo todo, al principio hubo un silencio, que duro varios minutos, allí se marcaría otro hecho en nuestra relación…

- Mathias… tenemos que hablar de algo delicado... - no me atreví a mirarlo, trataba de mirar cualquier otra cosa, para no arrepentirme de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sí lo miraba... sus ojos me nublarian la vista – Lo siento por todo... hasta ahora... he sido un imbécil idiota y no quiero que me odies...

- ¿Eh? – me miro extrañado, claro, él no sabía a qué me refería – ¿Qué ocurre mi vida?, ¿Pasó algo? - mientras el hablaba yo seguía mirando mis manos, lo amo, pero... pero, por esa misma razón... yo... yo no me atrevo a mirarlo

- Q-Quiero terminar contigo - dentro de mi algo le gritaba a Mathias un "_Deten mis palabras con un beso"_ - ya no es lo mismo, no siento lo mismo que sentía al principio – sentí mi voz a punto de romperse, y un nudo en la garganta... no quería dejarlo, pero era lo mejor... – Me canse de todo, de todos, de la escuela, de mi familia, de mis amigos, de ti, me cansé de todo – casi me interrumpe, pero no lo deje – Se que es extraño, pero así soy, debía acabar bien todo contigo para estar yo bien, por eso fuimos a los mismos lugares que la primera vez… y sin querer, incluso llevamos ropa que combina, ropa que se parece... - nuevamente algo dentro de mi gritaba "_¡Detenme!, dejarte es una locura!_ "- Mathias, de verdad lo siento, no te amo tanto como tú me amas a mí, y no quiero seguir haciéndote daño, no me creas todo lo que te digo, porque no siempre es verdad...- y un "_No me creas_" nublo mis pensamientos... y luego otro y otro...

-L-Luke… amor, mira – lo interrumpi casi de inmediato, no podía dejar que me convenciera de cambiar mi opinión, ya mucho daño le hacia...

- Mathias -dije tratando de sonar fuerte, pero no pude, mi voz se suavizo de inmediato - no hagas esto más complicado de lo que es, creo que duramos demasiado, mucho más de lo que realmente quiziera, y ahora solo estoy pagando el error… te dije que era una mala idea, ¿lo recuerdas? -y los "_no me creas_" continuaba oprimidos en mi garganta... -__Ahora puedo decirlo... Te lo dije Mathias, era un error...

- L-Luke… ¡N-No siento que esto sea un error! - su voz sonaba trizada, a punto de romperse - el verdadero error seria el separarnos... - y se rompió como si de cristal se tratara, tanto mi mente como mi corazón decía un "_lo se_"– y-yo de verdad te amo – le dije cuando las lagrimas caían, volvían a repetir un "_lo se_" – y se que tu igual lo haces – Hizo una pequeña pausa– por favor, Luke, no me digas que no me amas de la misma manera, porque sé que me amas… Mi vida…

- Por favor Kølher, ¡No hagas esto mas difícil!, se que fui un bastardo, pero por favor, ¡Deja ya el asunto! - Esas palabras me dolieron más a mi que a él, pero era lo mejor...

En esos momentos se marco otro hecho en ese árbol, el final… Me saqué él broche y lo deje en él árbol, lo mire por última vez... esto es lo que debí haber hecho la primera vez que lo vi, me baje de un simple salto, dispuesto para marcharme, lo amo, y por eso, no quiero hacerle daño, de la escuela a mi casa, había casi una hora de diferencia... Cuando llegué a casa, prepare todo para él final... Saqué la botella de Vodka que tenía para este día, saqué las aspirinas del baño y los antidepresivos del cajón, los compré por internet... termine de escribir la carta, y cuando estaba escribiendole mi despedida a Mathias, comenze a deshacerme en lágrimas, recordé todos nuestros momentos juntos, y cuando lo extrañaba cuando no lo veía.. secandome las lágrimas, deje la carta sobre la mesa de la cocina... Y luego de calmar mis lágrimas me fui a mi cuarto...

Y ahora, estoy viendo mi cuerpo muerto tirado en el frío piso de mármol, mientras la puerta está a punto de ser abierta a tirones y empujones... Cuando la puerta al fin sedio, vi a Mathias en un estado de Shock impresionante, mire a mi quieto novio y me paré rápidamente y cuando lo hice, fui corriendo a abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba y que no me creyera... Pero cuando iba llegando donde él...

- ¡LUKAS!, ¡Dios santo! – Grito desde el umbral de la puerta y corrío hacia mi cuerpo muerto que estaba tirado en el piso, atravesandome, sin poder verme, ni oírme... y me dificulta cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás- ¡LUKAS! – Vi como desesperado intentó tomarme el pulso mientras llamaba a una ambulancia con la misma mano que sostenía mi broche de cruz... el que deje para despedirme de él - Lukas por Dios… - Veía como su piel se volvía cada vez más blanca al no encontrar mi pulso...

Cuando llego la ambulancia, Mathias aun estaba sentado sobre mi alfombra, justo al lado de mí ya muerto cuerpo, intentando despertarme, pero nada funcionaba, yo... ya no tenía ni vida, ni conciencia, podía ver como marcaba y marcaba su teléfono celular, como tratando de llamar a alguien... Cuando al fin contestaron su llamada, sólo pude ver a un Mathias llorando y diciendo: _**"Lukas está muerto"...**_

Y allí supe que mi decisión ya había sido tomada y probada, mi ahora inerte cuerpo, el que yacia en la alfombra sobre el piso de mármol era la prueba, y ya no podía lamentarme por mi mala decisión, ya que no había vuelta atrás después de la muerte... tendría que seguir, sin remordimientos...

Continuará...

Mis lindos seguidores (( me siento famosa xD ))... Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo en está historia y les agradezco muchísimo (hablo a los que me siguen tanto por y Wattpad) por sus comentarios y review, son el alimento de mi inspiración... Aunque la trama es un poco triste, a tenido una recibida genial... Espero que puedan seguir con la historia... porque esto, está recien empezando

Los quiero muchisimo!

nos vemos el próximo viernes C:

Bye


End file.
